Something More Than Friends
by HonoraryCullen
Summary: How would Renesmee act when she finds out who Jacob used to be in love with... RenesmeeXJacob. Fluff. Canon.
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee P.O.V

I studied my perfect figure in the mirror. It was odd that such a thing came from such shocking circumstances. I had forgiven my father and Grandfather Cullen long ago for wanting to cut me from my mother. I had forgiven the fact that if it hadn't been for Auntie Rose, Grandmother Cullen and mother, I wouldn't be here now. But one thing that was unforgivable at the moment was the way mother treated Jacob. A "normal" teenage girl would probably call him a boyfriend, but he is _so_ much more than that. He is my other half, my soul mate and...

"Jacob, I'm only in my bra! Get out!"

Also the most annoying person in the world. But when you love someone, you can excuse them of the minor things.

He grinned and backed out of my bedroom door with one hand held above his head in surrender and the other behind his back. I turned around sighing.

Mother treats Jacob sometimes like she wishes he would just disappear which Auntie Rose seems to back up. She knows how we feel about each other, and yet still blatantly cringes when she sees us holding hands, or walks in on us kissing. She tries to shun him out so much; does she not see how much it hurts me? But the off thing is, Jacob doesn't mind or blame her. Weird.

I have known Jacob since I was born and he has always been there for me. It was only a year or two ago that I took the plunge for a first kiss.

We were at his house and his Dad, Billy, was out fishing with Grandad Swan. Jacob took me upstairs to his room and we were sat on the bed.

"Jake, Nickelback split up _years_ ago," I said, looking at a poster on his wall.

"They are still better than 'Mozart' or 'Debussy' Nes. They _died_ years ago."

I tried to frown at him but couldn't help a giggle. The next thing I knew, he was leaning forward. Was he coming towards me, or just leaning in to switch on his cd player? I wasn't sure, but I had this jolt of strong emotion that leapt through me. It was like lightening, short and snappy but leaving behind a strong feeling. I leaned in too and kissed him. At first he was too shocked to respond and I thought about pulling back, my ears turning scarlet, but then he kissed back. At first gentle, but then hard and persistent, his hands creeping around my back and down to my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, I thought it would be strange seeing as he had been my best friend and nothing more for so long, but it wasn't. Everything about it was right.

His hands were wondering around my body like I had never thought they could before, and I responded by doing the same. Never before had I experience this kind of joy, it was like searching for some precious buried gems for years on end, and finding them right there in your pocket. Like that, but better.

I later found out that he _had_ been reaching over to the cd player, but couldn't have been happier that his finger never found the switch.

I turned around now and took a brush out of my little bedside draw in the little cottage I call home. The silver back of the brush glinted in the light shining from my window. Etched into the brush was 'My beloved Nessie' in italic writing. It had been a present from Jake, one of his many "Spur of the moment, couldn't help myself" gifts. I glided it through my bronze coloured hair, through the silky bronze curls all the way down to my waist.

I heard my phone vibrate from somewhere behind me and whipped around, scooping it up as I went. I slid up the phone and saw a text from Jacob.

It read "You have been in there too long. Get something on quick 'cause I'm coming in 30 seconds, decent or not"

I dashed round to the grand wardrobe that stood looming by my bed, and grabbed a grey and baby blue striped top. The phone vibrated again with the message "Incoming". All I heard was the creek of the wooden door and then felt hands around my waist; one hand clutching a bunch of what I could smell was freshly picked flowers. I smiled up at him and he returned the smile, his face carved with the same radiance it always had when our faces met.

I took the flowers from him, breathing in their divine scent, and half walked half skipped to already full vase of flowers from last week. I carefully tucked the new flowers in, making sure they looked as lovely as auntie Alice made hers look from uncle Jasper. I stood back and admired my arrangement skills before turning back to Jacob and walking forward to perch on his lap.

"Jake, if you bring any next week, that vase will over flow."

"Well I shall just have to get you another one, bigger this time," he smiled. Great. Without meaning too, I had given him another excuse to get me something. It wasn't like he was rolling in money either. Most of his gifts, like the hairbrush, were handcrafted.

"Nessie, I was thinking..."

Suddenly the door creaked again and my mothers head was around the door. "Jacob, how many times, her name is Renesmee." She said though still smiling forcibly. Jake took it well though and simply replied

"Sure thing Mrs. C."

He wouldn't say what he wanted to now that he new my parents were back from hunting. Not here anyway.

"Nes...Renesmee, let's go to the beach in la push shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob P.O.V

As we walked along the cold, desolate beach that felt homely to me, I couldn't help but watch her as she walked so smoothly and fluidly beside me. It was still hard to believe that this beautiful creature loved me the way I loved her.

I used to think that this beach was quite handsome but when Renesmee walks down it, it's like an angel walking through war wreckage. She glows out against the dull image the beach has with her there. I sighed and looked out to the raging sea. If my emotions were to be reflected in any aspect of the world, it would be that sea now.

"Jacob?" Her voice rang out like a chorus of singing birds. "What's wrong?"

Hearing her voice brought me away from the mental pain for a moment and allowed me to turn and gaze into her glorious face. Her eyes were shining gold, her perfect lips pursed in worry, her cheeks spotted with rosy colouring. Everything was perfect. The way of her facial structure, the way she tossed her hair impatiently…

"Jake?"

I sighed again and taking her hand, which was as warm as mine, led her over to a bench like piece of driftwood. She gracefully danced along behind me and then perched on the edge of our temporary bench. Looking into her eyes it was easy to get lost, but I held a grip on myself and had to lean back slightly so as not to be drawn into them forever.

She caught me leaning back and moved closer to me, placing her hand on mine, softly, but securely so I couldn't get away.

"Is there something wrong with the way I look…" she asked confused.

"No no! Pretty much the opposite. I need to talk to you. Seriously. I don't know how you're going to take it, whether you'll be upset; want to rip my head off…"

She placed her hand on my cheek and I saw our very first kiss.

Taking it away she whispered, "I love you. You can tell me anything."

I couldn't bare this. I felt like saying this would make her regret what she just said and I was not going to look at her face while it happened. I stood up and turned out to the sea.

"Renesmee, you weren't my first love."

She was silent. I didn't know whether it was because she was shocked or just waiting for the next part. All the same, I carried on.

"Before you were even born, there was someone who I fell so deeply in love with that my world revolved around her. I couldn't do anything without thinking about her. But she was with someone else who I knew she would never leave for me or anyone. I hurt and pained over her so much that every time I saw her it was like a razor ripping at me, and then she got pregnant which certainly did nothing for the pain."

"Everyday of her pregnancy the hole in my heart got bigger and bigger. The baby was inhuman. It hurt her. Bruised her body the way no baby ever has hurt its mother and I swore if it managed to get out, it would not live. But when it did, I looked into its face, and the holes in my heart mended. Just like that."

"Bella was so…"

"Bella?!" Renesmee flashed in front of me, her face mixed with shock and horror. "My…my _mother_?!!"

I couldn't do anything but nod. The shock in her face was so immense that I was frozen to the spot. If I even tried to move I wouldn't be able to.

"I…have to go." She murmured. She looked like she was about to be sick.

Turning away, she began running down the beach, the whistling wind making her hair wave and bounce like fire behind her, her arms wrapped around her body as if holding it together.

I could almost _hear _her thoughts. They would be saying "Wrong wrong wrong…"

Nice one Jake. You world class idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

Renesmee P.O.V

It was just more than I could take in. My _mother_ and _Jacob_?!

I shuddered and continued running swiftly down the beach. When Jacob and I had arrived here, it had seemed beautiful, a homely place that made me feel safe and secure. Now I could barely see it at all.

I wouldn't even glance back for I couldn't bare to look at Jacob right now. It wasn't because I was cross, even if I did feel the energy to I wouldn't be, it was because I knew he would feel hurt right now.

But I couldn't stop. I was so confused. Why did Jacob fall in love with her? What stopped mum loving him back? How did dad feel about it?

I had been now running along the side of the road but stopped dead in my tracks and gasped.

Had they _done_ anything?!

I went off the path and into the trees, doubled over and wretched. I clutched my hair in a bun on top of my head and closed my eyes, not wanting to see the blood that was spewing from my mouth. It was hot but, unlike a human, it did not burn my throat seeing as the stomach acid was not strong enough against me.

I coughed and spluttered as I straightened up, releasing my hair and allowing it to wave down against my back. There were tears in my eyes now from the pain in my head and the pain in my heart.

I heard trudging footsteps behind me but recognising them by the weight applied and the way they moved, I did not turn around. There must have been blood around my mouth but I didn't care, he wouldn't see, I would not turn round. He began coming closer, his steps small and timid, and hearing tears in his eyes, I did turn round.

The minute I did he stopped moving, as if stunned into freezing. I don't think I have ever seen Jake cry before. We haven't ever had any kind of row a normal teenage couple would undertake, never needed to worry about money or cheating or a spark going out. Probably because we are certainly not a normal teenage couple.

A single tear dropped from his deep eye and began its journey down his face. It left a light trail behind it, indicating that Jakes face was grubby but I couldn't care less. The tear reached his chin and, after thinking about it, dropped down to the ground with a faint splash that human ears would never pick up.

I began staring at where the tear had taken port from, deep deep into his eyes and then I saw it.

A lonely boy, not very muscular sitting in his garage working on fixing a car. A girl walking in and a smile lighting the boys lips. A bond of friendship that meant more to one side than it did the other. Losing the one that made life fun. A teenage pregnancy which would certainly claim a life. And then a small infant that sewed back together the tatters of a broken heart.

"Oh Jake," I whispered.

In the beat of one of my quick heartbeats, my lips were locked onto his in the most magical way possible; the wound I had sustained earlier was lost without a trace and the arms that were like towers were guarding me again forever.

He swept me up and carried me deeper into the trees, our mouths still caressing one another. I barely noticed that he had laid me down on the mossy floor of the forest, or that he was unbuttoning my shirt. I pulled him closer to me and, in less than 10 minutes, was in total ecstasy.

An hour and a half later, I skipped out of the trees, buttoning back up my shirt. Jacob was a couple of seconds behind, tripping and staggering as he fumbled with his belt.

I couldn't help but smile as I hopped over to the car and slid inside.

The whole car journey had been a mixture of secret smiles and grins from both of us as we ran over memories of what had just happened in our heads until we were half way up my long winding driveway.

We heard a sound so terrifying it gave me goose bumps. A growling turning into a snarl turning into a yell.

"Oh holy shit!" I burst out

"What was is it?" Jacob asked.

"Turn the car around and drive like you have never driven before!" I squealed. He did as I asked but still asked in a panicked tone:

"Why?"

"I know who that sound was. It was dad. And what were we just thinking about?"

Three words. We were screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob's foot slammed down hard on the accelerator and we began pelting top speed through the trees. Both of us knew the simple fact that no car could out run Dad, but adrenaline coaxed us to try anyway.

"Assistance Emmett!" Dad cried. Barely before I had time to register the fact that Emmett was coming, the car jerked violently to a halt and, had it not been for Jacob's outstretched arm thrown protectively in front of me, I would have shot through the windscreen.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THEM EMMETT! When I said assistance I meant NON DANGEROUS!"

The grinning face of my uncle popped up in my window and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Been a bad girl Nessie?" he asked, winking.

If only he knew just _how_ bad, he would realise how wrong that sounded for an uncle to say to his niece. Oh well, Emmett is more of a big brother / goofy friend anyway. He ruffled my hair before Dad shoved him aside roughly and marched to Jacob's door.

"Get out." He growled.

Just to piss Dad off, Jacob kissed my hand before sliding out of the drivers seat, looking very proud of himself. I could have wrung his neck.

"You too," Dad muttered, and I saw his face for the first time. It was absolutely livid. All the same, the un-describable happiness was not completely drained, and still there was enough to make me smile. This didn't help an awful lot. I slid over and out of the car and just when I attempted to sidle 'guiltily' over to Jacob, Dad took my wrist and guided me around to his other side. I noticed how much more gentle he was with me than with Jacob.

He rounded on him now with ferocity etched all over his (admittedly) handsome features.

"Do you know how _old_ she is Jacob?! Have you no responsibility at ALL?"

Jacob simply grinned stupidly and shrugged his muscular shoulders. The grin only lasted until Dad took both his shoulders and shook them.

"Must you replay that over and over?" he asked, anguish suddenly replacing his angry tone.

My _Father_ was watching me have sex in Jacobs head? My FATHER?

"Jacob, stop it now!" My cheeks went scarlet and Emmett (apparently still here, much to my annoyance) roared with laughter, sending the birds above to fly for their lives. He was nearly rolling on the floor.

"Whatever you say Nes," he said, winking at me. Dad grabbed his collar again, and this time Jacob frowned and tried to fight against his firm grip.

"You listen to me Jacob Black. I have tolerated you with my daughter..."

I suddenly had a rush of relaxation wave over me. Not the greatest spar in the world could make me feel this good. I knew one other thing, but I was gritting my teeth so as not to think about that...

Uncle Jasper suddenly stepped out of the trees, Auntie Alice hot on his heels. Well...skipping on them.

"Jasper," Dad said through gritted and grinding teeth. "Not....now..."

"You need to lighten up Eddie," Alice teased as she hopped over to us. Jeez, why not make this a family event? What fun! Not. Next thing you know, Nan and Granddad would be out here...

"She's a teenage girl Edward, this is to be expected." Carlisle commented

"Let's give her some privacy love." Esme said.

Right on cue. Wonderful. This was the annoying thing about my family's size and the fact that they were vampires. They got bored. So whenever there was a family matter (usually revolving around me) they all never hesitated to get involved. It was a good thing Auntie Rosalie had decided to take Momma shopping. Alice had been furious when they wouldn't let her go.

"She is _my_ daughter and I would like to speak with her _alone_ thank you all very much."

He hadn't yelled, but his tone of voice cause my family to melt back into the trees as quickly as they came.

He sighed and turned to me.

"Renesmee, I understand you are growing up, but you're going to have to bear with me. You're growing up so fast, it's leaving me behind a little bit. I'm sorry."

And then the immense guilt flooded through me like a tsunami. How could I do this to him? The fact that I grew so fast meant he barely had a chance to rock me to sleep before he had to let Momma and Auntie Alice take me out to buy a first bra. I wasn't allowed to go to school until I had stopped growing, and this meant he would never get too see his four year old wobble her way through the school doors, waving him goodbye and then running into his open arms afterwards. My mind had matured too quickly for any of that to be possible anyway.

I stared into his honey coloured eyes and allowed tears to spill from my chocolate ones.

"I'm so sorry Dad," I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

A raging flash of red was all it took, and there I stood, towering above them all, teeth bared and growling. _How dare he make her feel bad?! _It was NO WHERE NEAR Renesme's fault that her growth was rapid, and Edward was being the crappyest father of all history by making his own daughter cry of guilt. My eyes were locked on Edward, who was standing protectively in front of Nessie. Why? He was more of a threat to her than I could ever be.

"I don't think so," Edward said, quietly yet sternly. "Calm down Jacob."

Oh sure, I'll calm down, then I'll transform back in front of your daughter and guess where my clothes are lying right now...

"Alright! Just get out of here Jacob. I need to speak with Renesme alone."

I ignored Edward and looked past him to Nessie to see what she wanted. Her eyes were pleading; I could read her as easy as my ABC. She wanted to stay with me.

Edward sighed; defeat written plainly across his carefully chiselled features. He knew that keeping Renesme with him would mean he could take back what he said, perhaps get _her_ to forgive _him_. But in doing so, he would deny her wishes and create a larger chasm between them. If he let her go with me, she would feel more detached from her father and further attached to me. He closed his eyes and I could see him secretly wishing for Bella to be here with him, help him choose the right course for his daughter. If I was deprived of Renesme in my life, I would have felt the knife stab of jealousy at that thought, but the only jealousy that could worm its way into my life now was through my beautiful little Nessie. Now, her arms were limp at her side and her head hanging in shame at the havoc she felt she had caused.

I decided it wasn't going to be Edward with the power now, it would be me. I stepped forward, the soft yet heavy padding of my paws were the only sound in the surrounding forest, and nudged Edward aside with my nose. He submissively stepped out of my path. He had already screwed over my life once, and it would seem that whoever sits at the control panels of my life has given me a second chance in the form of his daughter. Never the less, I was not letting him ruin me again.

I crouched in front of Renesme and she automatically weaved her fingers into my fur. Standing suddenly up, feeling more secure with her legs wrapped tightly around my torso, I bounded headfirst into the green.

"She'll be back when she wants to be," I thought as a message to Edward so he didn't think my next move was kidnap, although I would never even imagine going against Nessie's will unless her safety was involved.

"Will you go through the waterfall?" she ask, her voice trembling from the waterfalls creeping down her rosy cheeks.

Ok. Maybe safety can be sacrificed _sometimes_ for her will. Whatever. She needed cheering up.

I veered off from the woods and out into the open. The sky was white as snow as per usual, but the landscape clear. It felt purer to be out in this open than shut in the wood, the wood where Edward was likely still standing, the same position as when we left.

Paws thumping at the ground, fur wind stricken and air dancing around us, I felt Nessie's grip slacken slightly and her head fall heavily against my back. It's alright Nes. It's ok. Were nearly at the waterfall, and you'll feel alive again. You'll forget about him and it'll just be us, remember this afternoon? Only about half an hour ago. We can be that happy again. Just you wait and see.

We came up to the lake, and just across was the beautiful waterfall...

"_Did you enjoy that?" Jacob asked me. Did he even need to ask?_

"_Of course! I didn't know there were so many stories about your pack. I wish I hadn't dropped that sausage on my dress though..." I looked down at the stain. I had been so mesmerized, that I had forgotten the sausage sitting on my fork, so when I leapt back in fear (who knew the third wife would stab herself?!) it flew off the fork and took a new refuge in my lap. Great._

"_You can't even see it Nes, I can't see anything else when I look into your eyes."_

_His intense gaze met mine and I got lost. I never got lost, there were so many people around me who were more than capable of finding me if I so much as muttered. But now, I couldn't find the way out of his wonderful and deep eyes. He took my hand and held it firmly in his._

_I was breathing heavily._

"_So, where do you want to go now?" I rasped. He was so warm that his very being surrounded me, made me melt into his skin._

"_I know a place," he smiled, his eyes glittering in the now silvery moonlight._

_With that, he let go of my hand and ran into the trees. Did I follow? Just when I thought I should, he reappeared, a little furrier than before._

_He bent his knees and I furrowed my hands into his thick shaggy fur, breathing in his beautiful scent and feeling entirely at home with him. Hoisting myself up, he shook his body a bit to make me slip gentle into the small of his back comfortably. With that, we were off, galloping into the night._

_I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of his movement; it was like being rocked to sleep._

_It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, but the rocking sensation slowed and eventually came to a stop. Jake slowly slid me from his back before hopping into the dark. I was left alone. A soft sound came to my ears, tinkling and light, somehow making me thirsty. Running water. I turned around and felt a cool spray patter gently across my skin, and then a warm moisture pressing against my neck. Jacobs soft kiss. His head was burrowed in the hollow of my neck but I nudged him up with my chin so that his lips met mine. At first he was tender; I could feel his love on the tips of my fingers. But then his kiss became hungry, like an animal bursting out of confinement, and I wrapped my arms around his neck._

_I was selfish, and I didn't car., He was mine, all mine and I didn't care what anyone else thought. I wanted to wrap myself up in him, become him, be with him forever. His hands moved all over me and I had never felt as close to him._

_He pressed himself up against me and with the force we tumbled back into the crashing waterfall, not breaking our kiss as we fell._


End file.
